


Haven't

by jibootyjimin



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Nude Photos, Worry, actually he sends them in a soft way, but fluff in jaes way, except for the sending nudes part, i guess, its not even angst, like barely there, more like, so fluff that doesnt seem like fluff but is definitely fluff, soft wonpil, this is so hard to tag rip me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/pseuds/jibootyjimin
Summary: Wonpil finds it terrifying, almost regrettable. Sending someone nudes is the scariest thing he's ever done. Especially when that someone wasJae.





	Haven't

**Author's Note:**

> ajjejdj, i know i havent finished [Don't](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12465576) nor have i updated it in MONTHS, but i couldn't help it. I was in a jaepil mood and this happened.
> 
> Warning for 2 nsfw pics!!
> 
> also, let me know if you want me to write a smut part 2 ;)
> 
> credit for the pics [HERE](http://boo-galigeigay.tumblr.com/post/165650956571)

 If there was a word for all the feelings Wonpil was feeling, he didn't know what it was. He thought worried, scared, terrified, and doubtful were too big of understatements as he hovered his thumb over the keyboard on his phone, messages opened to his with Jaehyung.

He gave pause and then shuddered out a breath and started typing.

 

wonpil:  
_hyung?_  
_are you awake?_

 

Jaehyung didn't answer for what felt like an hour but was only three minutes later. Wonpil quickly closed the app when he saw Jae had began typing out a reply, heart still beating as fast as it had been before.

 

jaehyungie hyung:  
_yes_  
_what you want_

 

 

wonpil:  
_i wanted to let you know that i borrowed one of your shirts yesterday_  
_and i took a picture with it_

 

 

jaehyungie hyung:  
_???_  
_no offense but why should i care if you took a pic?_  
_and why did you take my shirt without telling me_

 

 

wonpil:  
_uh_  
_i want to send you the pictures_  
_i really want you to see them  
_pls don't laugh at them_  
_if you don't like them just delete them pls__

 

 

jaehyungie hyung:  
__you're so weird__

 

 

wonpil

 

wonpil:  
_okay_  
_that was all  
goodnight jaehyungie hyung_

 

 

Wonpil quickly turned off his phone, connected it to the charger and covered himself from head to toe with his blanket, face burning and eyes shut tight as he listened for anything that indicated Jaehyung was coming to kick his ass for sending him fucking _nudes_ _._

There was nothing other than the occasional noise of a passing car outside along with Sungjin's gentle breathing and his occasional snore and it settled him somewhat, made him relax the slightest bit as he sighed through his nose and turned onto his side. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep, deathgrip around the edge of his blanket and a small frown on his face.

 

 

\--

 

 

When Wonpil awoke next, it was almost 10am, blinking the sleep out of his eyes as he tried getting used to the light of the sun coming in through the thin curtains. He stretched, mewling and breathing out a soft breath as his muscles untensed. The carpet under his feet was soft, and familiar as he finally stood and began walking towards the door, opening it to then walk down the small hall towards the kitchen where Sungjin and Brian were hunched over a piece of paper while Dowoon munched on his cereal slowly.

"What are you doing?" he'd always hated how croaky his voice was in the morning, constantly clearing it until it went back to normal.

Sungjin turned to him and smiled. "Hey, we're going over a list of stuff we need. We're going grocery shopping." Wonpil nodded and went towards the fridge, pulling out the carton of milk and grabbing a bowl for his cereal. He prefered brushing his teeth _after_ he had eaten breakfast.

"Where's hyung?" he was pleased when his voice sounded calm and nonchalant.

"Sleeping." Brian looked at him and tilted his head. "He slept late, I think I even heard him fall off his bed, I was half asleep though, so I'm not sure." He snickers and Wonpil hopes his face isn't as flushed as he feels it might be.

"He's an idiot, I'm not surprised." Sungjin rolls his eyes and Dowoon huffs out a laugh. "Anyway, are you two coming with us? If not we'll leave now, but if you want to go we'll wait."

Dowoon nodded and stood up from where he'd been sitting before, placing his bowl in the sink and washing his hands. "I wanna go, I'm done, though. Pil, are you going?"

"No, I just started eating and I still havent showered. It'd take too long, you can go. I'll stay here with Jae hyung."

"Okay, we'll be back in a bit. Don't let Jae set the toaster on fire again, please." Sungjin rolled his eyes with a shake of his head.

"Is there anything you want Pili?" Brian asked, folding their shopping list in half twice and slipping it in his pocket.

"Cookies? the soft chewy chocolate chip ones, please?" The elder nodded and then all three of them walked out of the kitchen, their bustling around to put on their shoes and coats soft background noise as Wonpil chewed his food.

The door closing and shutting after they left made him realise he was alone now, well not _alone,_ but alone with _Jaehyung_ _._ The eldest was still asleep, but he could wake up at any moment and the thought of him being angry even _disgusted_ with the pictures he had sent last night was terrifying.

He couldn't really focus on eating now, his tummy fluttering nervously as he pushed his bowl away and rested his head in his hands. This whole feeling made him almost regret what he'd done, it hadn't been on impulse either, he'd thought about it even before he had taken the pictures. He didn't really know what he expected nor what to expect.

Wonpil didn't know what to do now so he decided to first go brush his teeth and then wash the small amout of dirty dishes that were in the sink before he went to watch some TV in the living room.

It was inevitable, Wonpil thinks as he hears Jaehyung's bedroom door open and then a groan as the bathroom door slams shut.

His hands begin trembling in the slightest and he finishes rinsing the dish in his hand before he's turning off the running tap and drying his hands on his shirt. He's in the living room, sitting down at the edge of the sofa with the volume all the way down when the bathroom door opens again and the dragging of Jae's feet reach him.

"Wonpil." Jaehyung's voice sounds surprised, a pit panicked and accusing all at once and Wonpil feels like crying.

"Hyung, good morning." Is all he can think of saying, but Jae still looks slightly uncomfortable. "Sungjin and Brian went to the store with Dowoon. I think they'll be back soon."

Jae nods but doesnt move to sit down. "Why didn't you go with them?"

Wonpil blinks at him and then looks down at his hands in his lap. "I was eating."

"Oh really, i thought you might be taking nudes that you would send to me later." The taunt in his voice makes Wonpil flinch and dig his fingers into his thighs.

"I'm sorry, hyung." He looks up with a troubled frown and Jae rolls his eyes with his arms crossed. "Did you at least delete them? I promise I won't do it again!"

Jaehyung's face sets into an exasperated frown and he pinches the bridge of his nose with an annoyed sigh. "Pil, you're not supposed to send people _nudes_ and expect them to just _delete_ them because you ask them nicely. You're not supposed to send people nudes in general, you're not supposed to send _me_ nudes!"

Wonpil seems to feel tinier and tinier with every one of Jaehyung's words and he puffs his cheeks out sadly.

"You're not supposed to send me nudes that look absolutely sinful, you're not supposed to send me nudes that get my dick hard and make me fall off my bed and you're not supposed to send me nudes that consist of you in my fucking _clothes_ and just expect me to _not like them_ _._ Only an idiot wouldn't like them, honestly, Pil."

Wonpil watches him with wide eyes as Jaehyung begins pacing and flailing his arms. "And why on earth did you even fucking _send_ them in the first place?" He pauses and Wonpil swallows nervously as he shrugs.

"I dunno."

"Cut the bullshit Pili, you dont just send someone nudes out of nowhere."

Wonpil bites his lip and then sighs.

"I just wanted- I wanted you too see them." Jaehyung rolls his eyes with another sigh.

"No shit, we established that last night when you told me why you were going to send them." He sighed and finally stopped his pacing. "I mean, why did you want me to see them?"

Wonpil can already feel his face heating up and he wants to look away from him, but he doesn't. Instead he shrugs and looks at his chest instead of straight at his face.

"Because I like when you look at me." He doesnt dare look at Jaehyung's face yet and he gulps again. "I like you looking at me and I wanted you to see me like that too."

Jaehyung doesn't reply right away and Wonpil bites the tip of his tongue, a ball of regret growing in his chest.

"I really am sorry, hyung. I shouldn't have sent the pictures, especially when you like me the least out of the four of us." Wonpil tries to make it sound like a joke, but Jaehyung still groans and brings a hand up to tug at his hair.

"You're such a fucking idiot." He says and Wonpil frowns with a displeased pout. "You- you're sorry and you say you shouldn't have sent them, but you _did_ _._ And holy fucking shit, I dont like you the least, you dumbass."

Wonpil looks like he's about to either scream or cry and Jaehyung relents with a sigh.

"I didn't delete them. I didn't delete them because I fucking love them, stupid kid." Wonpil isn't sure how an insult can sound soft and fond coming from Jaehyung and he can feel his tummy fluttering again but this time because of Jaehyung's slow approach towards him. "You really are stupid, Pili."

Wonpil beams at him and Jaehyung rolls his eyes and pulls him up from where he was sat on the couch, tugging him until he was pressed against him, one hand on his waist and the other on his cheek, thumb caressing his skin.

"Did you really fall off your bed?" Jae opts to not answer him, instead he leans down and plants his lips against Wonpils in a soft chaste kiss.


End file.
